La Garderie
by Amako-sama
Summary: En fait, tout n'était qu'une histoire de couche-culotte. Mais les papa aiment leurs enfants, alors on leur pardonne les coïncidences fâcheuses et les gamins turbulents. Sinon, ça risquerait de virer à l'Apocalypse. Dans tous les sens du terme.


Cet OS... cet OS, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, ça vient d'un cours de français sur l'humanisme qui est passé comme un suppositoire dans le cul d'un piaf et que j'ai passé à planifier ça. Donc je suis navrée si vous trouvez quelques incohérence (même si c'est un UA) et autres choses de ce genre.

J'espère simplement que vous allez aimer parce que je me suis appliquée -un minimum- et que j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire.

Donc, rien ne m'appartient, ceci est un UA qui ne prend rien en compte de la série à part la nature des personnages (anges, humains, etc) et je vous souhaites bonne lecture.

* * *

Dieu aimait ses enfants. Il les aimait tous, sans exception, avec le même amour inconditionnel qu'il apportait à chacune de ses créations, mais avec cette étincelle qui lui faisait adorer ses anges encore plus. Malgré ce que les rumeurs pouvaient en dire, les anges et les humains étaient ses plus belles créations, et il les aimait autant l'une que l'autre. Voilà pourquoi, alors que d'autres problèmes (comme la fâcheuse menace d'invasion de ce fou d'Odin et de sa tempérée de femme) menaçaient son monde, il préférait s'occuper de ses petits anges.

Ils étaient nombreux, c'est vrai, et il avait du mal à accorder de l'attention à tout le monde, mais il faisait de son mieux pour être un père exemplaire. Dans son coin de Paradis, perché en haut du Jardin, il avait installé La Garderie. Ses enfants, couches-culotte et bave joyeuse à profusion, se roulaient dans les nuages délicats qui n'étaient pas qu'une légende de ces écrits romancés que les humains appelaient La Bible. Quel ramassis de bêtises. Comme si Jésus était son fils. C'était un simple fanatique qui était tombé nez à nez avec lui un jour où il se baladait sur Terre pour contempler son œuvre.

Donc oui, dans son coin de Paradis, il y avait des nuages et ses petits enfants, les anges, se jetaient allègrement dedans en babillant et en se mordant les orteils. Alors on ne pouvait pas dire que Dieu n'était pas un père aimant. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son possible -ce qui, dans son cas, était plutôt énorme- pour les rendre heureux, et jusqu'à présent il assumait se débrouiller plutôt bien. Non mais.

Bref.

Dieu était donc en train de réfléchir aux nouvelles choses qu'il pourrait créer pour ses enfants, et en attendant il les laissaient jouer dans La Garderie sous la garde -plus ou moins attentive, c'est vrai- de Joshua. Évidemment, dans l'esprit de Dieu, ses enfants étaient gentils, doux, honnêtes, partageurs et sages. Dans les faits, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas _exactement _ça.

Dans l'ensemble, les angelots avaient toutes ces qualités, c'est vrai. Mais chacun avait son petit caractère qui le démarquait des autres et qui, des années plus tard, lorsque Dieu irait manger des tortillas, déclencheraient des petits problèmes relationnels entre eux.

Bref.

Dieu n'avait donc pas toute son attention portée sur ses enfants, Joshua était préoccupé par la floraison de ses hortensias, et les angelots se retrouvaient à faire ce qu'ils voulaient en gargouillant positivement dans les nuages moelleux de leur coin de Paradis. On retrouvait Michael, assis sagement sur une bosse nuageuse, fixant inlassablement ses frères et sœurs, avec Raphaël à ses côtés, allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son grand frère en suçant son pouce.

Devant eux, Lucifer et Metatron complotaient à voix basse, Lucifer enlevant régulièrement sa sucette pour prendre la parole. Tout près se trouvaient Anna, Rachel et Naomi, se tressant les cheveux en babillant. Discrets dans un coin, allongés l'un contre l'autre sans bouger, Castiel et Samandriel contemplaient tous leurs frères et sœur sans un mot. Zachariah et Uriel se mouchaient allègrement dans les nuages en essuyant leurs larmes de fatigue de leurs petits points.

Et enfin, au milieu de tout ce petit monde, Gabriel et Balthazar pouffaient en pétant et en rotant joyeusement tout en se trémoussant au rythme de la chanson grivoise fredonnée par Gabriel (apprise sur Terre), faisant rougir de gêne tous les autres qui n'osaient rien dire de peur de s'attirer les foudres des deux garnements. Personne ne voulait être la cible de leurs plaisanteries et de leurs farces mesquines.

C'était un jour normal dans leur coin de Paradis et tout le monde se comportait à son habitude. Seulement, ce jour-là allait apporter un chamboulement important dans la vie des angelots et de leur père qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait arriver. Bien entendu, Dieu se doutait que ses enfants finiraient par faire une bêtise, ils en avaient la capacité et surtout l'envie (il devait avouer que dans sa prise jeunesse... la belle Superamas... il en riait encore bêtement en y repensant).

Bref.

Les anges jouaient donc sur leur nuage, sans rien faire de plus mal que de rire joyeusement ou de se faire des câlins, Gabriel et Balthazar fouinaient près de Lucifer et Metatron. Alors que les deux aînés discutaient sérieusement de leurs plans de conquête du troisième nuage en partant de la gauche, les deux garnements se faufilèrent à quatre pattes près de leurs frères et Gabriel glissa sa grâce dans la couche-culotte de Lucifer pour en retirer un petit papier qui y était caché. Dessus, une formule en énochien qui devrait servir à conquérir le nuage.

Gabriel et Balthazar se reculèrent en pouffant discrètement avant de contempler leur acquisition. Une dizaine de mots brillaient doucement sur le parchemin. Les deux anges se regardèrent dans les yeux, extrêmement fiers d'eux-mêmes. Puis ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Du bout de leur doigt, ils déplacèrent les lettres de chacun des mots pour en écrire dix nouveaux qui ne voulaient rien dire, totalement au hasard. Puis ils joignirent leur main et ils murmurèrent les quelques mots. Une seconde plus tard, une lumière aveuglante jaillit et ils furent ailleurs. Leurs nuages et leurs frères et sœurs avec eux.

* * *

John Winchester aimait ses enfants. Il les aimaient tous les deux, sans condition. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas parfois une petite préférence, en particulier quand l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise. Mais sérieusement, il les aimaient tous les deux, inconditionnellement. Puisque Mary avait décidé qu'il pourrait très bien s'en sortir s'en elle et était partit se faire griller un steak au Paradis -ou en Enfer, il n'avait aucune réelle certitude pour ça- il se devait bien de les aimer comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parte faire les courses et rencontre une voiture qui avait grillé la priorité.

Il avait sincèrement pensé que si elle ou lui devaient un jour mourir, ce serait à cause d'un démon ou d'une saloperie du même genre qui aurait été un peu plus coriace ou rancunière que les autres. Mais une simple voiture avait eu raison de la seule et unique Mary Winchester, alors il se devait d'aimer ses enfants comme ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient été deux. Inconditionnellement. Comme s'il était à la fois Mary, lui, et un mélange d'amour des deux encore plus puissant que l'addition.

Bref.

John Winchester aimait ses enfants. Mais comme tous les parents du monde, il devait s'en occuper. Et malheureusement, s'en occuper passait par gagner de l'argent. Et quoi que puisse croire les fanatiques imbéciles et autres fans débiles avides de frissons, la chasse, ça rapportait peau de balle. Alors il bossait à la casse que Bobby venait d'ouvrir pendant la journée, faisait un service de soirée en temps que videur dans une boîte et récupérait ses enfants le soir à la garderie de la ville.

Ce matin là, donc, comme tous les matins, il avait déposé ses enfants sous la garde de la gentille Jolène et était parti à la casse en leur baisant le front et en promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Promesse à peine écoutée par ses enfants déjà en train de jouer avec leurs amis, un tas gigotant et babillant d'enfants en couche-culotte parmi lesquels il avait cru reconnaître Jo, la fille de Ellen, leur voisine, Chuck et Becky -qui semblait avoir un sacré coup de foudre pour Sammy, d'ailleurs.

John Winchester aimait ses enfants, il faisait confiance à Jolène pour s'occuper d'eux et pour éviter qu'il ne leur arrive des trucs. Néanmoins, on ne prévoit pas toujours tout ce qui peux se passer. Et visiblement, l'arrivée intempestive de l'intégralité de La Garderie du Paradis ne faisait pas partie des prévisions de John Winchester en ce qui concernait la manière dont se passerait la journée de ses enfants.

* * *

En voyant l'environnement qui l'entourait, Castiel eut un moment d'arrêt. Non pas qu'il était occupé à grand chose auparavant, mais c'était tout de même une surprise et Castiel avait horreur des surprises. Apparemment, Gabriel, Balthazar et peut-être Lucifer avait encore fait des bêtises. Papa n'allait pas être content. Mais ça, Castiel s'en fichait un peu, parce que pour une fois, Balthazar ne l'avait pas entraîné dans ses bêtises et il n'y était pour rien du tout.

En plus, les archanges ici, c'était les autres. Papa lui avait expliqué qu'il avait beau ne pas être un des archanges -les aînés- il était tout de même sacrément réussi et n'avait rien à jalouser à ses grands frères. Surtout pas leur habilité incroyable à s'étirer des ennuis. Et comme Castiel était un enfant -relativement- sage, qui aimait son père et ses frères, il n'était pas jaloux du tout. Cependant, il était tranquillement allongé avec Samandriel, et ces nouilles trop cuites avaient encore tout gâché.

Castiel ne se mettait pas en colère. C'était quelque chose que Papa n'aimait pas du tout. Alors il se contentait d'être contrarié. Il faisait ça très bien, avoir l'air contrarié. Ses frères détestaient ça et il lui suffisait souvent de prendre son air contrarié pour obtenir à peu près tout d'eux. Mais là, il semblait qu'être contrarié n'allait pas suffire. Parce que, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire de l'environnement, des cris effrayés et des bouts de nuages éparpillés, Gabriel les avait envoyés sur Terre.

Castiel y était déjà allé, grâce à Papa. Il aimait bien. Il apprenait des tas de mots -comme nouilles trop cuites, par exemple- et voyait des tas de choses drôles. D'ailleurs, il y avait des tas de choses très drôles dans cette pièce. Déjà, pas d'humains adultes à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Uniquement des bébés. Et ça, Castiel trouvait ça bien. Les humains adultes étaient ennuyeux et vilains. Les bébés étaient gentils, tout parfaits, tout comme Papa voulait que soient ces nouilles trop cuites d'humains.

En plus des bébés, il y avait des jolies choses colorées un peu partout qui faisait du bruit. Il en avait déjà vu mais jamais touché et ne savait pas exactement à quoi elles servaient, mais ça l'intéressait drôlement de le savoir. Alors, avec toute la logique du monde, il se releva, se détacha de Samandriel -que les voyages sur Terre faisaient toujours dormir- qui grogna et se glissa à quatre pattes jusqu'au bidule coloré.

Juste en dessous se trouvait un bébé tout petit qui attrapait ses pieds pour les mettre dans sa bouche en babillant. Castiel était très fier, parce qu'il parlait le bébé. Alors il allait pouvoir communiquer avec la petite chose bavant consciencieusement et lui demander comment fonctionnait le bidule coloré. Il s'assit donc près de lui, pencha la tête sur le côté et tenta de sourire, sans grand succès.

-Bonjour, bébé humain bavant, peux-tu m'expliquer comment fonctionne cet appareil ?

D'accord, en fait, c'est ce que Castiel voulut dire. Seulement, il était un ange d'à peine mille ans parlant actuellement le bébé, donc cela sortit un peu différemment. Avec toujours le même sens, bien évidemment. Il n'était pas demeuré, enfin.

- 'jour bébé beurk, comment bip bip ?

- bllrpp jikkll bulrp

- Siiii (_Tu as toute ma reconnaissance, bébé humain bavant et coopératif_)

Et Castiel tira sur la manette, comme indiqué par Samuel -le bébé humain- et un joli son comme celui des oiseaux sortit de la chose coloré, arrachant un rire doux à Castiel. Cette chose était rigolote. Il appela Samandriel pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui mais l'ange dormait toujours et Castiel ne voulait pas le réveiller. C'était un dormeur. En fait, il ne dormait pas vraiment, il « rechargeait les batteries » comme disaient les humains, parce que les anges ne dorment pas, mais c'était long et moche comme expression, alors il disait dormir.

En lieu et place de Samandriel, ce fut un autre bébé humain qui vint vers lui. Il était presque aussi grand que lui -que son vaisseau, en fait, parce que Castiel faisait déjà la taille d'une maison humaine, ce qui était plutôt respectable, pour un ange de son âge, merci- et avait de grands, très grands yeux turquoise qui le fixaient avec fascination. En fait, maintenant que Castiel regardait de plus près, ils étaient verts et bleus, mais vu de loin tout se mélangeait et les faisaient paraître d'un joli vert turquoise. Castiel décida qu'il avait des beaux yeux.

Et son âme, que son Père soit loué, son âme était tellement belle ! Castiel en fut ébloui et cette fois-ci, un véritable sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Voilà qui était intéressant. Un bébé humain, presque pas bavant, avec de beaux yeux turquoise et une âme à couper le souffle. Castiel se mit sur ses genoux et glissa jusqu'à son nouveau compagnon avant de se laisser retomber sur les fesses, en laissant sa couche amortir son poids, près du bébé humain.

- 'jour bébé pas beurk, blurzyeux, très boww (_Bonjour, bébé humain à l'hygiène presque pas douteuse, je trouve que tu as de magnifiques yeux_)

- siii, zossi, Dyyn, twa ? (_Merci à toi, c'est très gentil. Je trouve que les tiens sont très beaux également. Je m'appelle Dean, et toi ?_)

- zpas zyeux, zange. Cassiel. (_Je n'ai pas d'yeux, je suis un ange. Et je m'appelle Castiel_)

- Zarnon, zoli. Zé man ciel, zange zossi ? (_Il est bizarre ton nom, mais je le trouve joli. J'ai ma maman qui est au Ciel, c'est un ange aussi ?_)

-Pour les besoins de l'histoire, l'auteur tient à s'excuser, mais elle va simplifier le langage de ses personnages. Merci de votre compréhension.-

- Ze sais pas, les zhumains qui meurt, ils vont des fois chez mon Papa et des fois chez tonton Crow. Mais ze les connais pas.

- C'qui tonton Crow ? L'est zentil ?

- Dépend. Avec moi, twé zentil. Mais ze sais pas si avec tout monde.

- Pouwkwoi tu es là si tu es un zange ?

- Z'ai un gwand fwère, Gabwiel, il est vilain, il fait que des bêtises. Il a emmené tout le monde ici sans faire expwès.

- Ze suis content que ton fwère soit vilain, parce que t'es zentil et t'es un zange.

- Ze suis content aussi alow. T'as zoli oeils et zoli âme.

- Tu vois les zâmes ?

- Voui, ça brille, c'est zoli. On dirait les étoiles.

- Tu me montwes ?

- Ze peux pas, c'est que les zanges qui peuvent voiw.

- Oh, dommaze. Dis, c'est vrai les zanges ils sont des zailes ?

- Voui c'est vwai !

- Ze peux voiw ?

- Non, tu es zhumain. Mais tu peux toucher, zi tu veux.

- C'est vrééééé ?

- Voui !

Castiel s'approcha encore un peu de Dean et se retourna, présentant son dos nu à l'humain dont les yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme. Puis il lui dit de fermer les yeux, que sinon il serait brûlé. Obéissant, Dean ferma les yeux et Castiel lui montra ses ailes. Alors Dean, sentant une chaleur douce émaner devant lui, tendit la main et frôla les ailes de Castiel qui rit sous la chatouille. Comprenant immédiatement que l'ange était très chatouilleux, Dean se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et commença à chatouiller toutes les parties de lui qu'il pouvait toucher, à commencer par ses ailes, puis son ventre et ses pieds.

Castiel et Dean jouèrent ensemble un long moment, tandis que les autres anges jouaient avec les bébés présents dans la garderie. Gabriel montra un vif intérêt pour Samuel, qui bavait toujours sous son jeu coloré, mais que l'archange semblait trouver absolument adorable. Puis un chant s'éleva, que seuls entendirent les anges, et tous les fils de Dieu levèrent la tête vers le Ciel, entendant l'appel de leur Père. Castiel eut une moue triste. Il ne voulait pas quitter son nouvel ami Dean.

Alors, quand Papa fit en sorte qu'ils commencent à monter, il se tourna vers bébé Dean.

- Ze veux pas partir, mais Papa appelle.

- Tu dois y aller, sinon ton papa zera pas content.

- Ze suis content t'avoir conny, Dyn.

- Ze suis content aussi, Cassiel. On se revewa ?

- Ze vais demander à Papa.

- Ze t'aime twès fort.

- Moi zossi. On serra ami pouw la vie.

- Voui.

Alors Castiel se pencha sur Dean et déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres baveuses, avant de se tourner vers ses frères et sœurs pour partir retrouver leur père. Et peut-être, peut-être que Dieu laissa Castiel retourner sur Terre parce qu'il aimait ses enfants et voulait leur bonheur. Et peut-être que John Winchester ne posa pas de question quand Dean ramena son petit-ami gay angélique à la maison, parce qu'il aimait ses enfants. Et qui sait comment tout cela finira ?


End file.
